Leonardo VS Greninja
Leonardo vs Greninja is a What-if Death Battle. Description Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles VS Pokemon! Two true blue warriors duke it out to find the best ninja from the depths. Who will win? Who will die? Interlude Knight: Of the many kinds of warriors in history, the ninja stands out as one of the greatest, and has been learned by many as a means of combat. Blaze: But these two are definitely among some of the more unusually ninjas in fiction, but that doesn't make them any worse with it! Knight: Leonardo, leader of the Ninja Turtles. Blaze: And Greninja, the Ninja Pokemon. Knight: I'm Knight and he's Blaze, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Leonardo Knight: The city of New York is filled to brim with evil organizations. The Foot, a clan of ninjas seeking dominance over the city. The Kraang, an alien race seeking to mutate Earth into a world they can inhabit. The Purple Dragons, street thugs looking to steal from and hurt the innocent. Blaze: So what happens when all these guys are thrown into the same city? Why, nothing other than a group of heroes and brothers, with one of the weirdest backstories ever, hitting the surface and to kick some ass. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, led by the one and only Leonardo. Knight: For this fight, we're specifically be using the 2012 cartoon incarnation of Leonardo. Leo, and his three brothers, were first purchased by Hamato Yoshi as normal infant turtles. However, after buying the turtles, Yoshi ended up fighting off a group of Kraang, which led to both him and his new pets being exposed to mutagen, turning them into humanoid rats and turtles respectively. Blaze: Raised by Yoshi who for reason took on the new name of "Splinter", the four turtles were all taught ninjutsu by Splinter and hidden underground from the rest of the world. Why the hell would he teach them Ninjutsu if he wasn't gonna let them topside or see anyone besides each other? Seems pretty dumb to me. Anyways, Leo was given the title of leader, and led the team with a strategic and cunning mind, but this Leo isn't afraid to get his hands dirty and use some naughty tactics, like for example when they had a truce with Karai and took it as a chance to take the Shredder down! He's also a massive Sci-Fi nerd, always watching his favourite TV show Space Heroes. Knight: Riiight... Anyways, Leo's main weapons are his twin Ninjaken swords. Yes, Ninjaken, not Katana, as Leo's swords are obviously straight and not curved. Blaze: Leo's an expert at swordplay and can use them both together or just one at time, and these things are so great at their job they can easily cut through alien metals like they're nothing. Knight: He also keeps daggers hidden in the sword's hilt as back-up weapons to surprise foes. Blaze: Leo's also got some other stuff on him though. Whenever he's off on missions with his bros, they're always carrying around grappling hooks and hang-gliders for travel, shurikens as long range weapons and smoke bombs for quick get aways. Oh-ho man. The things I would do if I had that last one. Knight: Leo is also proficient in using a bow and arrow for my long-range options and was also taught the Healing Hands technique by Splinter, which he can use to both re-energize himself and heal any ailments he may have such as poison. The shell on his back also acts as extra defense, though enough force could break through it. Leo's also plenty capable physically. Blaze: Yeah I mean this is a guy who lifts manhole covers on like a daily basis like they're nothing and has managed to hold by Kraang Prime with just a set of chains, who's a good bit bigger than entire buildings! Knight: Despite being a turtle, Leo's also remarkably fast, dodging laser fire with relative ease and keeping up with speeding veichles by the rooftops. He's also survived beatings from the likes of the Shredder, Tigerclaw, Hun, etc., and once even briefly survived atmospheric re-entry without any sort of protective gear. Blaze: Wanna know some other stuff he's done? Okay! One time he managed to hit a speeding truck's wheel from rooftops with a shuriken, and staying true to his nickname of "fearless leader", Leo once took on an army of fear-inducing mutant mushrooms on his own and destroyed the humongous leader of them on his own, all the while fighting off their fear-inducing powders... Did we forget to mention that this series likes to go on drugs a lot for certain episodes? Because they do. Knight: As leader of the turtles and the biggest ninja of them, Leo's usually the one taking the big bosses. He's defeated taken on the Shredder, Karai, multiple Kraang creatures and various other mutants throughout the series, even taking down Rahzar, Fishface and Tigerclaw all at once at one point, and this after an exhausting fight against multiple Foot Bots. Blaze: But even with all he's accomplished, ol' Leonardo still has problems. Though he still has plenty of it, 2012 Leo isn't quite as experienced as other incarnations of himself, and he's known to beat himself up over a lose kind of a lot. Knight: Even still, the Leonardo has certainly made himself a pretty impressive resume all things considered. Blaze: That he does. Whenever something's up in New York City, you can always count on this guy to show up and take things on, all the while sporting those sick white eyes. Hey Knight, how exactly do they do that anyways? Knight: You ask me that like it's actually possible. I'll just give you the simple explanation; it makes them look cooler. Blaze: Damn right it does. Leonardo: I beat you on the spirit plain, and one day, I'll beat you in the real world! I'm ready! Greninja Knight: The final evolution of the Kalos Starter Pokemon, Froakie, Greninja is known as the Ninja Pokemon (duh), with Water and Dark as its types. Blaze: Uh...Is that his tongue or a scarf? Because whatever one it is, it's making me really uncomfortable... Knight: That's his tongue, wrapped around his neck to give him something to resemble an actual ninja. Blaze: Yeah but... It just creeps me out. Plus it's probably not very healthy for him to constantly be sticking it out all the time. Knight: Maybe, but if it does Greninja sure doesn't let it show. It's known for using its quick movements to toy with foes and is capable of compressing water to be launched at high speeds in the form of a shuriken in a technique called Water Shuriken. This attack can either be used in rapid succession or charged up for a bigger, slower attack. Blaze: But Greninja's got some more stuff going for him than just that. He's also got the Raseng- I mean Water Pulse and Shadow Clone Jut- I mean Double Team and Substitute. Knight: Naruto references aside- Blaze: OH OH. Do you think it could fuse Water Pulse and Water Shuriken together to make the Rasenshuriken?! Knight: ...Naruto references aside... Greninja can also use Shadow Sneak to get in an attack behind foes, Cut and Aerial Ace to create a blade from its hands and feet, Hydro Pump for a large blast of water, Night Slash for...slashing and Lick for paralyzing foes. Blaze: ...That last one REAAALLY makes me uncomfortable there, Knight. Knight: I can see why... Blaze: Um... Continuing on... Greninja can also use Smokescreen to create a- I think you can guess - Extrasensory to create a psychic blast of energy, and seems to have some hand-to-hand experience. Knight: Greninja is capable at moving at speeds up to about 200 mph (though this is higher than his average speed) and has some surprisingly good air game. It's best interest would be to get in, hit, get out, buuuuut this strategy becomes relatively easy to predict after a bit, which can easily turn against the Ninja Pokemon. Blaze: It's also got some picking up to do in the defense department, and like most Pokemon usually depends on a trainer to come up with strategies in a fight, so don't expect any high-quality plans from this thing mid-fight. Knight: Even still, Greninja is considered one of the best non-legendary Pokemon in the series- Blaze: OH WE BETTER NERF HIM THEN. Knight: ...Aaaaaaaand makes for quite the impressive ninja. Blaze: That he does. So impressive, he managed to convince everyone he was Mewtwo without even trying. Sakurai... You damn troll... Greninja flips up from the bottom of a branch and turns around. The words "Greninja makes a splash" appear behind him Death Battle Knight: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate, once and for all! Blaze: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLEEEEE, ninja style! ' ' Chesknight New York City Night-time It was an eventful night in the city of New York. It wasn't a particularly special day, people just seemed to be out and about. Going to parties, on simple walks, everyone seemed to be doing something in the Big Apple that evening. Yet none of them knew what was hidden right below their feet... Underneath the city, located somewhere in the sewers, there lied a secret cavern. It was nearly impossible to reach for most due to the many walls they'd have to scale and large gaps they'd have to jump, which if failed would result in one sleeping with the fishes, but those rare individuals who did would truly be rewarded. This cavern was quite the large one, yet the vast majority of it was a giant spring of pure, clean water, which was quite relaxing to gaze upon. The outside rim of the cavern was all ground, featuring some pointed stones sticking up here-and-there, as well as some stalactites hanging from the ceiling. There was a small incline at one point on the ground, where a certain creature was standing. This creature appeared to be a large, anthropomorphic turtle, though for some reason, it was wearing brown elbow and knee-pads and a brown belt around his waist. Yet there were two things in this turtle's attire that really stuck out about him; the blue bandana he had wrapped around his head over his eyes, and the pair of twin Ninjaken swords he was carrying on his back. This was the eldest brother and leader of the group of heroes known as the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Leonardo. Leo gave a pleasant sigh at the sight of the crystal-clear pond. His brothers had gone upside tonight for a bit of rooftop-running, so Leo decided to come to his favourite meditation spot as a way to relax and unwind. He sat down on the ground, getting into a meditation pose and closing his eyes. Leo remained this way for a good half-hour, but his peace then finally ended. A "sploosh" came from the water, alerting Leo that someone was there with him and getting the turtle up on his feet. He looked out over the water and saw the figure that had just jumped out of the spring, yet he couldn't make out what it was. Before he knew it though, the shadowy figure had shot some kind of water projectile at him. Leo jumped out of the way, off the incline to avoid the attack. After landing on the ground, he saw his attacker land and appear in front of him. It was a large, blue and white/yellow humanoid frog with webbed hands and feet. What stuck out the most about this fighter however was that what appeared to be its tongue was wrapped around its neck like a scarf. The Ninja Pokemon, Greninja had revealed himself to his opponent, and it had a look in his eye that told Leo one thing. Fight me. Knowing that he wasn't going to get out of this, Leonardo sighed to himself and pulled his twin Ninjaken off his back and held them in front of him, readying himself for the oncoming duel. All he wanted to do was relax and ease his mind, but of course he wasn't allowed that, not with his life-style. As his brother Raphael would say, "turtle luck running true to form". But that didn't matter now. Little did either of these ninjas from the depths know just what exactly it was they were up against, but they were about to find out. Real soon. FIGHT! Greninja made the first move, darting at Leonardo with a Cut poised to strike, a blade of white energy forming from the frog's hand. The water starter leaped high into the air, cutting downwards at the turtle. In response, Leo raised his swords to block the attack. The two collided, pushing against each other until Leo broke through, slashing both blades at Greninja who managed to back-step the attack before doing multiple backflips away from the fearless leader. Upon landing back down on the ground, Greninja quickly began to charge up a Water Shuriken, launching the water projectile at Leo who withdrew his Ninjaken and leaped above the projectile, flipping in midair before throwing two of his own shurikens at the blue Pokemon, who retaliated by launching dual, mini Water Pulses, hitting the shurikens and destroying each other. Upon landing back on the ground, Leo took out only one of his swords, grabbing the hilt with both hands and charging at Greninja with it, who in turn turned both of its hands and lower arms into a shining white and ran at his opponent with an Aerial Ace. Leo swung down, Greninja side-stepped. Greninja punched, Leo moved his head out of the way. The two went back and forth at this, each trying to get a leg up on the other. Eventually, Greninja switched up tactics, as the next time he dodged a strike from Leo, the Ninja Pokemon lit up its right leg, jumping up and kicking Leo right in the stomach before flipping back on its legs, sending the mutant back a few feet before jumping off his hands back on to his feet. Leo quickly stood back up to find Greninja had vanished. That is, until he suddenly felt a kick against his shell, as Greninja used Shadow Sneak to get the drop on his opponent. Leo fell to the ground, yet while picking himself up, Greninja took on a ninja-like pose and soon, multiple copies of the Pokemon soon began to appear beside it, eventually forming a circle around Leonardo as Double Team had been activated. The Greninja clones began running around the turtle, as if to taunt him. Leo looked left and right of himself calmly, trying to distinguish the real one. Leo withdrew his Ninjaken and closed his eyes as the clones kept running around the leader in blue. Leo was concentrating, trying to find the real one, listening for its footsteps. Found you. Leo's eyes shot open as he turned around and threw a shuriken at one of the Greninjas. It didn't go through the frog Pokemon, it scraped right over its knee, making it fall down. It was the real Greninja. All the other clones faded as Leo pulled out his Ninjakens and rushed at his fallen opponent. The mutant leaped into the air and began flipping as he fell downwards. Just as he slashed and landed on the ground however, Greninja suddenly vanished in a cloud of smoke, replaced with a...stuffed animal? Then from out of nowhere, Greninja flew at Leo, kicking the ninja turtle right in the chest and knocking him back once more. Leo bounced off the ground multiple times, turning over and over before finally coming to a halt. Leo ran his fist over his mouth and spitted, then stood back up. He looked over and saw Greninja, arms crossed and looking down on the turtle, who was gritting his teeth. This was some fight... Making the next move, Greninja made a swirl-like motion with his arms as a blue aura surround him. Then from his hands, Greninja shot a large torrent of water at Leonardo. Hydro Pump. Then right at the last second, Leo retracted his swords and side-stepped the attack, and quickly began closing in on Greninja. He reached the water/dark-type Pokemon and punched it right in the face, stopping the Hydro Pump. Leo then followed it with three quick jabs at its chest before leaping into the air and kicking Greninja in its stomach, knocking it back a fair bit. Greninja slid on his feet backwards before darting at Leo, who did the same. The two met in the middle and kicked at each other, feet colliding, shifting their duel into a hand-to-hand fight. The two ninjas began punching and kicking at each other in rapid succession. Some attacks hit, some missed, some were dodged, but neither one was willing to lose. Greninja punched at Leo's head, who avoided the attack in the nick of time. The turtle gave a hard punch to the frog right in its stomach, giving Leo the second of an opening to get down low and perform a leg sweep, knocking Greninja right off feet and on the ground. Preparing to end the fight, Leo pulled out a Ninjaken, turning it around in his hands briefly, then grabbed it with his other hand and pointed it downwards at Greninja. Leo brought his blade down at the Ninja Pokemon, yet right before hitting it, a multi-coloured wave of sorts hit Leo, sending him flying backwards. The turtle hit off the ground on his shell then bounced back up onto his feet, where he was met with surprise. Greninja had gotten right up in front of Leonardo, with its tongue unwrapped from its neck. This caught Leo off-guard, leaving him wide open for the attack. Greninja's tongue ran up Leo's front side, then moved back and wrapped around the Ninja Pokemon's neck. Leo tried to get to move away from his opponent, yet his body felt weighted down and his movements were slow. A paralysis effect, which left Leo wide open for Greninja's next move. The water/dark-type used another Extrasensory, sending Leo high into the air. The frog Pokemon used its impressive jumping skills to leap just above Leo, then slammed its feet into the turtle's shell, spiking the fearless leader straight to the ground. Leo landed on his front side as air was knocked right out of his lungs. Greninja landed a distance away from him, and began walking up to his opponent, forming a Cut with its left hand. Leo heard the Ninja Pokemon's footsteps coming closer, and began chanting quietly so as to not be noticed, then pulled something out of his shell. Just as Greninja got near Leo to finish the fight, a sudden burst of black and purple smoke appeared around the mutant. When the smoke disappeared, the ninja turtle had vanished. As Greninja looked around endlessly for his opponent, Leo on the other hand was hidden behind a rock, almost on the complete opposite side of the spring as the Pokemon. He needed to relax. To calm down... Rin... Kyo... Toh... Sha... Leo began performing his chant again, this time adding in multiple hand signs along with it. Kai. Jin. Retsu. Zai. Zen! A white aura began to envelope Leonardo's hands, and after a couple more chants and hand signs, Leo put his two hands on his chest and stomach. He closed his eyes, as the white aura spread out to cover his whole body. T aura then faded, the paralysis left his body, and Leo felt rejuvenated. He opened his eyes back up. They were pure white. Greninja was still attempting to find his opponent, scanning the cavern endlessly for him. Then however, it heard something from above. The Ninja Pokemon looked up, where it saw something quite shocking. Leonardo had sprouted what seemed to be wings in the form of his hang-glider, and was closing in on Greninja fast. Leo tucked the wings back in, and then began falling and flipping in midair, eventually landing a solid kick with the back of his heel on Greninja's head as he landed, slamming the Pokemon face-down on the ground, then back-flipping away from it. Leo landed a fair distance away, and once again took out his duel Ninjaken. Greninja slowly picked himself up off the ground, staggering a little. He then once again turned his hands into large, white edges with Aerial Ace. This was going to be the final confrontation. The two ninjas dashed towards each other, blades held low at their sides. Greninja swung down as Leo brought his up block them. The frog Pokemon then quickly backed off as Leo slashed down at him, leaving a tiny cut on its chest. Greninja slashed with its own blades. A tiny cut on Leo's leg. The two went back and forth, over and over again, and soon tiny amounts of blood were pouring out from multiple areas on their bodies, yet neither one was willing to give in. Greninja knew that a physical confrontation would in the end, end very horribly for him. It was time to change this fight up a bit. The Kalosian Pokemon jumped backwards from Leo, and then quickly retracted his Aerial Ace. Greninja made multiple hand signs, and soon enough a large cloud of mist was filling up the cavern, and both ninjas had lost track of their opponent, yet this was the true test of a ninja. The stealthy assassination... Greninja created a Cut from its right hand, and slowly began wandering around for its opponent, both trying to get the drop on them and making sure they don't get dropped on. Suddenly however, a ninja star landed right in front of Greninja's foot, putting the Pokemon's senses on an even higher alert, as if they could. Rin... An egg-like object suddenly burst from the mist directly in front of Greninja's face. Upon hitting it, the egg exploded into a small cloud of smoke, completely blinding the Pokemon. Kyo... Greninja felt something rush past him, and was running around him, but the burning of the smoke in its eyes prevented it from concentrating hard enough to find it. Then, the kicker happened. A piercing pain coursed through Greninja, as a look down would reveal a single ninjaken sword embedded in its stomach. A large amount of blood was beginning to leak out of that spot. Toh... A sweeping motion knocked Greninja off its feet and onto his back on the ground. It attempted to get back up, but couldn't due to searing pain of the blade in its stomach. Then, it was finished. Leonardo suddenly stood above the Ninja Pokemon, appearing almost instantly just as the smoke finally cleared and Greninja opened its eyes, finally seeing its opponent. The last thing it ever saw. Leo pulled a small dagger out of his shell, and threw it perfectly downwards in between Greninja's two eyes, piercing it. Sha... The Pokemon's eyes became lifeless. It had been finished. Leonardo closed his eyes as the mist faded away, re-opening them as they were no longer being pure white, yet they held a tone of solemn. The ninja turtle picked his blade out of his opponent chest, and the dagger out of its head, putting the two back were they belong. He then did what one might least expect. He picked up the corpse of the fallen Pokemon. Leonardo carried it over the spring, gently placing it down on the surface. Leo put two of his fingers on each of the Pokemon eyelids, and brought them down, closing its eyes and letting the body sink into the water where it came from. Leo watched as the body eventually sunk out of his sight, then turned around and began walking towards the cavern's exit. He certainly had a lot to share with his family tonight. K.O.! Results Blaze: Damn. Knight: While Greninja had an edge over Leo in speed and unpredictability, Leo had him equaled and beat in everything else, plus Greninja's unpredictability more-so stems from it's large movepool, while Leo's weapons, like the smoke bombs and daggers, were far more versatile. Blaze: Leo has plenty more combat experience than Greninja, having been trained his whole life in ninjitsu and fought plenty of different foes. And said ninja abilities were quite helpful in getting away from the Ninja Pokemon to rest, heal and come up with a strategy. Knight: Speaking of strategy, Leo is also far more intelligent when it comes to battling than Greninja, and is far better at thinking on his feet in comparison to a wild Pokemon who are never truly well-versed in such an area. Blaze: Greninja shuri-can't beat the leader in blue. Knight: The winner is Leonardo. Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs TMNT' themed Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Chesknight Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015